Reencontro
by Haalls
Summary: -


Era um dia chuvoso e ventava muito, como seria comum se não fosse o meio do verão, nunca havia me importado com o clima, mas hoje ele parecia se adequar ao que se passava em meu interior. Eu acho engraçado como só decido sair em dias de chuva ultimamente, dias de sol não me parecem tão convidativos.

Estranhamente as ruas estavam cheias e aquilo não me agradava muito, me distraí por apenas um segundo e derrepente eu me vi em um lugar tão familiar e aconchegante sem nem ao menos me lembrar como havia chegado ali. A luz baixa da lojinha era completamente acolhedora e eu fiquei ali observando as pessoas se movendo como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Prestando atenção em cada pequeno detalhe de cada prateleira e de cada viga de madeira à minha volta.

Mesmo depois de todos esses meses minha mente não mudou, nem um pouco, o que é decepcionante. Parecia que bem no fundo, eu não queria esquecer, queria viver tudo aquilo de novo, ser feliz com ele de novo, nem que só por um segundo. Queria poder ver seus olhos brilhando ao me verem acordar, queria ser o motivo dos sorrisos e das risadas mais gostosas que já ouvi na vida. Sabia que queria estar ao seu lado mais uma vez. Mas quando minhas lembranças iam se tornando cada vez mais vívidas, lembrei que isso só existe dentro de mim. E que talvez, só tenha existido dentro de mim o tempo todo. Talvez, ele esteja melhor, tenha aprendido a viver sem mim, tenha conseguido ser feliz sem mim, talvez eu nem sequer tenha sido alguma coisa para ele. Tudo desmorona, se parte em pedaços e me faz ver que eu preciso dele. Talvez ele nem se lembre mais de mim, talvez já tenha conhecido outra pessoa melhor do que eu, talvez até, esteja vivendo feliz ao lado de alguém.

Do nada, me vem uma vontade de voltar ao lugar que sempre íamos. Tão aconchegante. Livros e livros, e também um silêncio tão palpável que se podia tocar. Gostava muito por causa disso. Podia ficar admirando aquele que me mantinha sã. Vi-me dando meia volta e caminhando em direção oposta à que devia ir, me vi voltando ao mesmo lugar, procurando algo que talvez eu nem soubesse o que era, mas não quis admitir pra mim mesma.

Foi quando estava quase chegando, que vi o que nunca esperava. Ele.

Eu estava um lixo, não queria que ele me visse assim, queria parecer ter superado o fato de que fora rejeitada inúmeras vezes, do jeito que ele nem parecia ter se machucado. Senti meu coração parado por fração de segundos, minhas mãos e pernas tremiam como na primeira vez que o vi. Meu coração retornou a bater em ritmo absolutamente acelerado. Abaixei minha cabeça, não queria olhar em seus olhos por medo de que pudesse ver que não me esqueci de nós, assim como ele esqueceu.

Fiquei estática, não sabia o que fazer. Tantos dias pra voltar ali, por que justo hoje nós dois resolvemos voltar ali? Parecia que não devíamos nos falar, mas sei que ele me notou, do mesmo jeito que fez quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Respirei fundo e fiquei no mesmo lugar, com vontade de correr. Levantei minha cabeça, e olhei ao redor, não tinha como escapar, estamos eu, e ele, ali, no mesmo lugar. Aquele aonde nos vimos comprando o mesmo livro e desde então, nos víamos ligados.

Olhei em frente, seus olhos olhavam os meus. Não sei por que, deu uma vontade de fazer aquela mesma pergunta, parecia um filme passando na minha cabeça. Foi tão bom enquanto durou, apesar de ter sido pouco, mas sofremos tanto também. Não teve jeito. Cheguei perto, tentando desviar o olhar e não parecer nervosa. De cabeça baixa, deixei escapar um riso tímido e olhei pra baixo. Os meus sapatos sujos contrastavam com o verde intenso os ladrilhos da loja.

"Que bom ele ainda gostar da mesma cor que eu".

Ergui minha cabeça o vi tímido como sempre que iria dizer algo 'serio', era incrível como seu péssimo gosto para se vestir continuava igual, aquele mau gosto que me encantava tanto. Ri comigo mesma pela semelhança daquele dia, com o primeiro. Ele olhou pra mim e riu. Ficou sem graça. Devagar, elevei meu olhar em seus olhos que flamejavam timidez e felicidade, sentia saudades daquele brilho intenso que eu vira durante dois anos seguidos. E de repente, suas palavras me atingiram como agulhadas: 

- Você vem sempre aqui ou essa é só uma coincidência meio esquisita?

Na vaga impossibilidade de dizer algo um pouco mais convincente, apenas disse: 

- Não! Vim comprar um livro,- Peguei o primeiro livro de uma das prateleiras onde se podia ler "Guia para remover manchas" - algo do tipo... 

De novo, aquele perfume, aquele jeito de me olhar. Tudo, tudo. Deixava-me ali parada, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. 

- Agora você lê esse tipo de coisa? 

Ele disse e riu. Senti uma felicidade ao ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso se abrindo, mas uma pontada de agonia com suas palavras. 

- Não é isso! É difícil viver sozinha, manchas acontecem e você sabe como eu sou desajeitada...- Desviei o olhar. E eu inconscientemente estava implorando para que todo esse tempo, não tivesse sido só eu quem viveu sozinha. - e, além disso... Eu tenho lido poucos livros.

Tentei mudar de assunto, fugir. Não queria mostrar a ele que sentia sua falta. 

- Então pelo jeito só lia porque eu te obrigava. Como vai? - Deu um sorriso em provocação para combinar com suas palavras, era tão divertido pra ele me ver assim... 

- Talvez seja verdade, confesso. Ah, estou bem. - Não queria que ele notasse que não estava bem. Camuflei-me no meu sorriso - E O senhor intelectual, como vai?

Ri de mim mesma por falar algo assim, tão idiota.

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo... Parece que nem nos conhecemos... – Estou bem, um pouco cansado devido à noite passada, mas estou bem... Você sabe.

Senti meu coração se partir por ter esquecido que ontem fora Lua cheia.

- ah... - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer em meio a tanta nostalgia que me invadiu com os pensamentos preocupados de sempre. Acabei rindo disso tudo. Rimos juntos. Pura falsidade de ambos. Nenhum dos dois estava bem como tentavam demonstrar. Quando eu parei de rir, ele continuou. Prestei atenção quando a feição dele se fechou, o espírito dele parecia tão triste quanto o meu. 

- Sério... - mudei o tom de voz, queria que ele prestasse atenção em mim, e em mais nada - Você esta bem Remus?

Com os olhos baixos, talvez fosse vontade de falar a verdade que crescia, mas o orgulho não o deixava. Será?

-Sim, por que, não parece? Eu sei que você provavelmente quer me mandar comprar roupas novas, mas elas apenas seriam arruinadas...

Olhei nos fundos dos olhos dele por 2 segundos, e desviei o olhar para os livros em sua mão, pois sabia que se mantivesse meus olhos nos dele, ele perceberia o quão mal eu estava. Mesmo quando brigávamos nos olhávamos com desejo um para o outro - ou era apenas coisa da minha cabeça? - isso parecia ter sumido.

- Me faça acreditar que está bem. - Dei um sorriso de canto.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e olhou rapidamente para o relógio em seu pulso. 

- Ah droga! Estou sorrindo... Pra você! 

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Mantive o sorriso ate meus olhos encontrarem com os dele e minha feição desmoronar. Pude sentir as lágrimas caírem. Passei o livro da mão direita pra esquerda. As velhas cicatrizes que minhas tentativas de cozinhar pra ele deixaram no meu antebraço ficaram a mostra. E vi o olhar dele cair ali por um segundo. - Você sorri assim porque eu gosto, não porque está bem... 

Ri de novo. Mas não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, elas tomaram conta dos meus olhos e ao poucos, embaçaram minha vista. Não limpei nenhuma, tinha esperanças de que ele, o faria como sempre fez... Não tinha idéia do que tinha que fazer. Não saber chorar às vezes complica muito as coisas. Ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para perto dele e apoiou o queixo em minha cabeça, como costumava fazer a muito tempo atrás. A frente das vestes dele secava minhas lágrimas e mais uma vez, seu peito era o meu leito. Ali, naquele refugio, pude perceber que seu cheiro ainda era aquele de sempre. Aquele cheiro de nostalgia me despertou uma curiosidade: Será que ele ainda tinha o mesmo gosto? Olhei em seus olhos fixamente, mas me faltava coragem para beijá-lo novamente. Suas mãos gélidas afagavam minha nuca e me fizeram lembrar aqueles dias em que mais precisei daquele gesto imensurável. Seus olhos me observavam com uma curiosidade familiar. Não queria tirar meus olhos dos dele, aqueles olhos de cor exótica me hipnotizaram de uma forma que o ar me falhou e fez com que eu não me movesse nenhum centímetro.

Os dias que passamos juntos vieram diante dos meus olhos, toda a vontade e desejo que tinha, ardia de novo dentro de mim. Era inevitável. Eu ainda o queria como antes, por mais que negasse. Mas não era só isso que eu queria, esperava do fundo da minha alma não sofrer de novo. Queria desaparecer ali, sem deixar rastro, como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Podia morrer ali, com ele perto de mim. Olhei-o durante algum tempo, e depois lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Era pra ter sido diferente? Entre nós, Remus?

Voltei meu olhar para o chão, senti meu coração se quebrando em partes pequenas e frágeis. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra. Não sei se queria ouvir o que ele diria, se seria capaz disso naquele momento, as lágrimas não me deixariam dizer que não era aquilo que eu esperava. Só consegui forçar um sorriso e enxugar as lagrimas que escorreram próximas aos meus lábios. Pareci uma tola em perguntar o que sabia. Dizem que o espaço entre duas fotos felizes são algumas lágrimas. Tivemos lágrimas demais. Olhei o relógio, quase a hora de ir, não me importava mais. Só queria passar aquele tempo ali, com ele.

-Conheço um lugar melhor, vamos? Por fim ele disse alguma coisa. Fiquei sem ação, não esperava aquilo. 

- Vamos. - Disse eu, com ar de duvida... - Mas, aonde? 

-Não se preocupe... Não confia mais em mim? - A mão que estava na minha nuca desceu para o ombro, e ele começou a guiar-me para fora dali. - Não se importa se formos andando não é? 

- Se não for longe, podemos ir andando, eu devo confiar?

Olhei em seus olhos que brilhavam com um olhar extremamente curioso. 

- Se não confiasse, não estaríamos a caminho. - Ele riu. 

Andei em silencio, eu não tinha o que dizer, também não sabia pra onde estava indo. Só queria ir pra algum lugar onde eu falasse por mim, não pelas minhas lembranças. Toda aquela área tinha algo do nosso passado junto, era nosso jardim, nosso caminho pra casa. Olhei aos redores como se procurasse algo familiar, onde ele estava me levando? Não pude hesitar e soltei ao vento: 

- Para onde esta me levando? 

- Para algum lugar que eu não sei onde é, onde só exista eu e você. Não conheço nenhum... 

Já não sabia se queria mesmo conversar com ele, ou apenas caminhar com ele perto de mim. Parei de andar, desvencilhei nossas mãos, virei pro lado e encarei o céu. 

- Só precisava de algo pra realmente querer você de novo. Passou tanto tempo. Não sei mais se é saudade ou costume pensar em você. - Ouvi ele dizer. 

Ele virou-se para mim e me encarou novamente. Logo depois, ele se sentou no chão. E ficou me encarando, acho que estava esperando uma resposta. Pensei cuidadosamente, qualquer coisa que dissesse agora, iria mudar minha vida. Olhei a minha volta, me sentei ao seu lado. Falhou-me a fala, não consegui dizer o que queria. Queria dizer a ele o tamanho da falta que ele me fazia, a imensa saudade que eu sentia e todas as noites de sono que perdi por despertar na madrugada pensando nele.

Fiz um silencio que irritou a mim e tenho certeza que a ele também. O silêncio torturou o meu corpo. Engoli seco. 

- Desculpe se tomei seu tempo, mas te ver assim, do nada, foi meio que... - Ele começou a dizer, apesar de nunca ter terminado essa frase. - Mas é bom saber que você ta bem. Quer que eu te deixe em casa?  
>Queria ter forças o suficiente para fazer o que eu tive vontade. Eu tinha vontade de senti-lo novamente, de tê-lo novamente pra mim, mas eu era fraca, e aquele momento só me fez me sentir pior. <p>

- Não, tudo bem, eu vou sozinha. Não to morando tão longe daqui. 

Segui dando passos longos e demorados, queira guardar aquele instante pra mim, aquela fração de segundos. Fiquei olhando aquela cena. Ele ficando distante de mim. Parecia que nosso sentimento tinha virado uma imagem, e esta estava diante meus olhos. Quis gritar, mas não tive voz. Tentei correr, meus pés não se moveram. Fechei os olhos. Desejei do fundo do meu coração, que quando os abrisse, ele estaria ali, olhando pra mim com a cara que fazia quando me acordava cedo pra nada, só por gostar de acordar cedo. Minha vontade era permanecer ali, com ele, e não perdê-lo mais. Meus passos diminuíram, até que pararam. Todas aquelas vozes ao redor me assustaram, e não tive outra reação a não ser, dar meia volta e correr para seus braços imóveis. 

- Eu tenho medo. 

Disse tão baixo que nem eu fui capaz de me ouvir. Perdi-me em pensamentos, não quis abrir os olhos e não vê-lo mais. Um frio me bateu, não sei dizer se foi solidão ou o vento. Tremi. Então gritei, gritei e cada vez mais alto a dor se manifestava dentro de mim. Ali, com o rosto enfiado em seu peito e gritando. Quem era eu? O que era eu, sem ele? 

- Você não precisa se sentir assim... - Ele me disse, colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça. - Eu ainda te amo. Sempre te amei...

E ali, no meio daquela rua cheia de pessoas, ele me beijou.


End file.
